Taking Chances
by iHeart1D567
Summary: Harry and Louis are living together, but it has its ups and downs. Both boys have feelings for the other, but who will take a chance and make the first move? Read and find out what happens from both Harry's and Louis' POV. *Larry Stylinson* *One Direction*


_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

I haven't been the same the past couple days. I see Harry around the flat, and when he smiles his stunning smile, I'd turn and run in the other direction. I'd wake up and go downstairs, and he'd be sitting there, in his boxers, and I had to strain each muscle in my body just to resist melting to the ground.

_ You can't keep doing this, Louis. He's going to find out eventually by the way you're acting. _I scolded myself. _You just gotta play it cool. Just for a little while... or forever. _I turned over and put the pillow over my head.

It was late at night, and I was laying here... thinking of Harry. I was so madly in love with him, I thought of him all the time. I turned back over on to my side. _Get some sleep. Count sheep if you have to! _I told myself.

I closed my eyes, and started to think about sheep. _1 sheep... 2 sheep... 3 sheep..._ I thought over and over again. Then my mind drifted somewhere else though. I started to fall asleep, and thought about the good things. _Harry._ My eyes quickly snapped back open. I didn't want to dream about Harry. Not again. I had been dreaming of him for about 2 months straight. And every time, I woke up crying, realizing it was just a dream, and not reality.

I re-positioned myself and layed on my back. I stared at the ceiling, and felt my eyes slowly getting heavier... and heavier... and _heavier..._

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

I woke up to the sound of Louis snoring from the other room. _Finally, he got to sleep. _I heard him rustling around all night. I felt bad, but yet I couldn't seem to sleep much myself. I looked at my clock. 7:34 am. I got up and went to make some tea. I slowly creeped down the hallway, careful not to wake Louis, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I went to get the milk, and as I set it on the counter, I looked around to make sure Louis was no where in sight. When I was sure he was still asleep, I opened the milk and took a long drink from it.

After a minute, I wiped the rest of the milk from my lip and went to set it on the counter.

"You know you're not supposed to do that." I heard a voice from behind me.

I jumped and dropped the milk on the floor. I turned around and saw Louis standing there, smiling at me, with a slight sleepy look on his face.

"You made me drop the milk!" I said, a little annoyed. "And don't scare me like that!" I got down and started to clean the milk up with a towel.

Louis laughed. "Don't act like you weren't drinking from the milk again." He said, getting down to help me.

"It's not a crime. I _bought _the milk." I said, laughing now.

"Yes but I _drink_ the milk!" Louis said, playfully shoving me, and taking the towel to clean up the rest.

We sat there laughing until I realized I had never actually started making the tea. I got up and decided to eat cereal instead. As I poured the cereal, Louis came up and hugged me from behind. I looked up, startled, and looked back at him.

"Um, whatcha doin'?" I asked. Not that I didn't like the feel of him hugging me. I actually loved it when ever we had our "Larry Stylinson" moments, as the fans say. Truth was I had the hugest crush on Louis, but I knew he wasn't gay. So every ounce of touching we did was always a nice feeling.

Louis suddenly pulled away, looking nervous. "Um, you know, just appreciating my little Harry." He said, smiling.

I was actually disappointed. I thought maybe it would lead to something bigger, but I should know by now that that's all just a lucid dream. "Oh, hehe... Well I appreciate you too, buddy." I said, faking a weak smile.

"... Harry?" Louis asked.

I turned around. "Yeah?" I said, not exactly sure what was wrong. His tone implied something bigger.

"Um... Never mind. I... forgot." He said. He turned and rushed out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

I stood there, not realizing I was still pouring milk into my cereal. I looked down and saw it was over flowing and spilling on the floor. "Not again!" I said to myself. I got down and started cleaning it up with the already soggy towel. _I hope he's okay..._ I thought, getting worried.

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

I went into my room and shut the door. _I was this close to telling him... _I thought to myself, sitting on my bed. _But you just had to chicken out didn't you, Louis? Maybe it's for the best. Maybe this should just be my secret. _I plopped down on to bed and looked up at the ceiling. I loved him, so why can't I get the guts to tell him? _Because he's not gay._ I realized. But it could make me feel better. But on the other hand, it could ruin our friendship. And that's the last thing I wanted to do. I felt a warm tear run down my face. I tried to hold them back, but I decided to just let them fall.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Louis? Are you okay?" I heard Harry ask from the hall.

I thought about not answering, but I said, "Y-yeah." My voice shook. _Dammit! _

"Are you crying Lou?" Harry was sounding concerned now.

"No, I just..." I trailed off and knew there was no excuse for it.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked, turning the door knob with out answer.

I turned over so I wasn't facing him. He came in and sat on my bed beside me. "Louis, you know you can talk to me about anything. What's troubling you?" He asked, giving me a hug.

I put my face against his chest and continued to try to hide the tears. "Y-you wouldn't u-understand." I sniffed.

"Louis Tomlinson, you know I understand you more than any other person in the world. Now, what is troubling you?" He asked, stroking my hair.

I sniffed again and looked up into his eyes. They sparkled with unseen tears. "I just have alot on my mind I guess." I said, which technically wasn't a lie.

"Oh. Is it the stress?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I said, giving him a hug back.

"Don't worry, Lou. I'm here if you ever need to talk." He looked down and smiled at me.

"Okay... Thankyou, Haz." I smiled back.

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

I walked out of Louis' room and shut the door. I went to my own room, down the hall. I went in and walked over to my bed. _Stress isn't the only thing hurting him..._ I thought to myself, looking at the picture of us beside my bed. I picked it up and smiled. "I love you, Louis." I whispered as I set the picture back down.

I looked around my room, not knowing what to do now. _Maybe me and Lou can go hang out today. Or stay here and do stuff. Anything to make him happy again... _

I walked back out into the hall and went and knocked on Louis' door. "Hey, Louis?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah?" He responded after a minute. _Am I interupting something? _I thought.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I asked, sounding way more excited than I intended.

A minute passed with out him reponding. I turned to walk away, a bit disappointed. Just as I started to walk away, the door opened. "Sorry, I was getting dressed." He giggled. "But sure, I'd love to. What did you have in mind?" He asked, smiling.

"Um, I don't care. Wanna go out or stay here?" I gave him the option.

"How about we stay here for today? It will be nice just to have a day for us." He said, walking out into the hall way, shutting his door.

"Okay. So what do you want to do first?" I asked, following him downstairs.

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

As we walked downstairs, we came up with ideas for what we should do today. "Maybe watch a film on tv?" I suggested.

"Or we could play a game." He said excitedly.

As we got down to the kitchen to make an early lunch, I started to really think about our plans.

"Oh I know!" Harry practically shouted. "How about we play hide-and-seek?"

I turned to face him. "Hide-and-seek?" I asked.

"Come on, Lou, you're never to old to play hide-and-seek! It will be fuuun!" Harry put on his best puppy dog face, and even I can't resist that.

"Okay, okay. We can play hide-and-seek." I said smiling at how much of a child Harry could be at times.

"Yay! But there has to be rules." He declared in his best in-charge tone.

"Okay, what are the rules, Mr. Styles?" I said, playing along.

"Rule 1: You can hide anywhere in the house. Rule 2: This is a game of hide_-_and_-seek,_ therefore you can not stop looking for someone because _they are super good at the game_," he gave me a pointed look. "And rule 3..." He trailed off.

"Have fun?" I suggested.

"YES. Have fun!" He said, a huge smile on his face.

"So who's going to be it first?" I asked.

"You!" He said, tagging me on the shoulder and giggling.

"Okay, but you better hurry," I said smirking, "1... 2... 3..."

I peeked out between my fingers and Harry was already gone. I just laughed to myself. "4 5 6 7 8 9 10! Here I come!" I said, running off to find him.

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

I ran upstairs as soon as Louis cover his face. I could hear him downstairs counting "1... 2... 3..." and I looked down the hallway for somewhere to hide.

"4 5 6 7 8 9 10!" I heard him shout.

"Cheater." I giggled to myself. I ran into the first room I saw and shut the door. I looked around. _Uh oh... This is Louis' room. I'm not supposed to be in here unless I have permission. _I thought to myself. _But the rule was you could hide anywhere in the house! _I reminded myself. I heard him rush up the stairs.

"Harry, come out, come out, where ever you are." I heard him laugh in the hallway. I lunged to hide on the other side of his bed.

I heard him walk right by his room and down the hallway. "I am the king of hide-and-seek!" I declared to myself. I got up and quietly walked to the door and listened. He was opening doors and a moment later,shutting them again. I heard him walk back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Haha! I'm the best!" I whispered to myself and grinned. I turned around and looked at his room. _It's like a pig pen in here. _I thought, as I looked at his un-made bed, clothes on the floor, and the papers also inhabiting the floor. _Hmmm, might as well do some snooping around._ I thought, grinning mischieviously. I walked quietly through his room, looking at the papers on the floor, picking up the clothes, and even making his bed.

I didn't find much of interest. I looked over at his table. There were a few papers, pens, pencils, and other miscellanious stuff on it. I walked over and opened one of the drawers. Inside, there was some gum, a pencil eraser, and a folded piece of paper. I picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

It was a picture of... _me._ There was a few hearts around me in the picture, and at the bottom, it read 'L.S. Forever and always'. _L.S.? What's L.S.?_ Then it dawned on me. L.S. _Larry Stylinson. _But why does he have a picture of me?

My hopes suddenly jumped 10 feet in the air as I thought maybe this meant something. But then I realized it was probably something Liam or Zayn or Niall gave him as a joke. I folded the picture back up and set it on the table.

"HARRY!" I heard Louis calling as he was coming upstairs again. I looked around panicing. I heard his door knob turn and I lunged for the other side of the bed. But it was too late.

"Harry Edward Styles. What are you doing in my room?" He asked, a look of confusion and annoyance on his face.

I stood there, trying to think of a good excuse. "... Playing hide-and-seek?" I said with a nervous grin.

"Did you touch any of my stuff?" He asked, clearly noticing the clothes picked up nd the bed made.

"Um... maybe?" I said, trying to inch my way to the door, still faking a grin.

"Harry you know you're not supposed to be in here with out my permission!" Louis said, walking around his room, inspecting every inch to make sure nothing else was moved.

I took that as my chance to run. I bolted out of the room and down the hall to my room.

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

I turned to scold Harry some more, but noticed he was gone. "Gah, he just never learns." I said to myself, further inspecting my room. I didn't notice anything esle moved except the clothes and the bed was made. _Ah, harry. Always trying to make me a cleaner man. _I grinned to myself.

I walked over to my table and notcied the one of the drawers open. _The drawer with my picture._ _Oh dear, please say he didn't find it. _I silently prayed. I looked in the drawer. My picture was **gone. **I looked around in panic. I then saw the picture folded up on top of the table. _Omigod, he found it. I'm screwed. SCREWED!_

I grabbed the picture and stuffed in in the drawer again and shut it. I paced around my room. This was bad. Very, very bad. He knew. He knew I liked him. He knew I supported Larry Stylinson. He knew... the truth.

_I have to explain this. _I walked out of my room, and slowly down the hallway, trying to think of a reasonable excuse for the picture. I knocked on his door. "...Harry? I have to talk to you." I said, sounding more nervous than I intended to.

"Come in." He said.

I slowly opened the door and peaked in. He was on his phone. He looked up and smiled. That warm, soothing smile that melted away all the nerves. "U-um. Listen, about that picture you found..." I started, not really sure how I was intending to end it.

"Oh. Did you get it from one of the guys?" He said, looking around awkwardly.

I looked at him startled. "Uh... yeah sure! The one I got_ from the guys." _I said, relieved he had come up with an excuse for me.

"Yeah, they're weird like that, huh?" He said, looking back down at his phone. He set it down on his bed.

"Yeah... hehe." I said, not knowing what to say next.

"Well, it's almost dinner time. What would you like to eat?" He said, getting up and walking out of the room.

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

Well, I was right. The picture meant absolutely nothing.

I walked down stairs to fix some mac and cheese for the both of us. As I was cooking it, Louis went up to his room again. _He's avoiding me. _I realized. But why? I didn't do anything wrong. _... Did I?_ I suddenly stopped to review what I had done today.

I drank from the milk. _No big deal I do that all the time._ I spilled the milk. _Again, no big deal, it wasn't major or anything. _I cuddled him when he was crying. _I always cuddle him. _I begged him to play hide-and-seek. _He seemed to enjoy it, too._ I went in his room- The little light bulb went off in my head. _I went in his room! _That must be it. He's probably just annoyed. He'll cool off after dinner, and then he'll be back to his proper self.

I smiled at the thought of having the old, funny, immature Louis back. I finished the mac and cheese and called Louis down.

"Louis! Your mac and cheese is done!" I shouted up stairs.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." He shouted back down from his room.

I started eating and he came down a few minutes later.

We laughed while we ate, and joked about our day. He was the same Louis again. Bck to his ridiculous and lovable self. The one I fell in love with.

_**~ Louis' POV ~**_

I lay in bed thinking. It was past mid night, and I couldn't sleep, _yet again. _Tossed and turned and couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He seemed so... disappointed when I told him the picture was a joke. _No no, that's just your wild imagination going at it again, Louis. _Why should he be disappointed? It didn't matter to him.

I decided to get up and get a glass of water. I came back up with me glass and tip toed back to my room. I was just about to go back into my room when I heard noises coming from down the hall. From Harry's room.

I slowly walked down the hall and stood outside his door and listened.

"Mmmm, Louis. Right there..." Harry mumbled.

My eyes went wide and I dropped my glass of water. I quickly picked up the glass and left the water on the floor. I opened his door slowly and peaked inside to make sure I didn't wake him up.

I looked inside and saw Harry fast asleep with a smile on his face. "Ohh Louis." He mumbled again. "Oh yeah..."

My eyes went wide again with embarrassment. _What. The. Heck._ _Is Harry having... dreams about me? _

I shut his door and rushed back to my room. I flung myself onto my bed and just layed there. Could this really be happening? Or am I just asleep, and my mind is being cruel and making me think this is reality? Either way... I liked it. I didn't know Harry had dreams about me. Especially ones that were... intense.

I realized I was smiling like a complete idiot. _Stop smiling, or your face is going to stay like that the rest of your life. _I told myself. I suddenly felt more at ease and more peaceful. I slowly drifted off too sleep.

_**~ Harry's POV ~**_

I woke up feeling more tired than usual. I looked out the window, sunlight was pouring in. I got up and went downstairs. To my surprise, Louis was sitting there, eating cereal, and watching tv. "Hey Louis. Why are you up so early?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to get my own cereal.

"I... uh, couldn't sleep." He said, a weird tone to his voice.

I walked out and sat beside him on the couch. "You really need to get more sleep, Lou. You haven't been sleeping well lately." I said, chewing a spoonful of cereal.

"Well, you seem to be sleeping just fine." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Hmm?" I asked, still chewing.

"Harry... What did you dream about last night?" Louis asked, all of a sudden.

"Hmm, let me think..." I said, trying to remember my dream from last night. _Oh yeah now, I remember! It was about me andLou-_ I stopped chewing. Did he know something about my dream? I suddenly felt my face grow hot as I blushed.

"Um, I don't think I had a dream last night." I said, staring down at my bowl.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep, Harry?" Louis asked, looking at me now, but I still refused eye contact.

"Do I? Hehehe, I didn't know that." I said, finishing the last of my cereal awkwardly then took my bowl out into the kitchen. When I returned, I looked around. "Well I better go back to my room for now..." I said as I turned to go up stairs.

"Harry, I still want to talk to you." Louis said from the couch.

"Yeah well, I can't really talk right now." I said as I ran into my room. I shut my door hard and went to sit on my bed.

"Why is he listening to me talk in my sleep?" I demanded under my breath. I felt embarrassed beyond belief. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't face Louis, not at the moment. And I couldn't stay in my room the rest of my life.

"Harry, you know I want to talk to you." I heard Louis say as he knocked on my door.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about. Nw if you don't mind I have things to do." I said, a little more bitterly than I meant to be.

"Harry. You said yourself, 'you're here if I ever need to talk', and I want to talk now." Louis said, opening my door and walking in.

I did say that... I looked away from Louis. He sat down next to me. "Harry, look at me." He said.

"...No." I said.

"Harry."

"No."

"Harry, I want to talk to you, and you're just going to turn me away?" He said, a slight hint of tears edging at his voice.

I suddenly started to feel bad. I turned to him, still not looking him in the eye. "Of course I'm not going to turn you away. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea already.

"Harry, be honest with me, what did you dream about last night?" louis persisted.

"I dreamt about... you." I mumbled so low it was almost a whisper.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I dreamt about you, okay?" I said turning away.

"That's what I thought..." Louis said, sounding happy.

I turned to see why he was so happy, when he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. They felt so nice against mine, it was almost surreal. We sat there kissing for a moment, and then his tongue claimed territory in my mouth. Mine did the same to his. We pulled away a few minutes later, a grin on both of our faces.

"I don't understand..." I said, the grin fading slightly, "I didn't think you were gay?" I gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't think you were gay either, but you'd be surprised at what you find out by taking chances." He grinned and kissed me again.

_To be continued..._


End file.
